


stop calling it a blanket fort

by dragonbagel



Series: so sweet it'll rot your teeth [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Rhys, also jack is an idiot but what else is new, it's basically fluff, poor rhys i wanna hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbagel/pseuds/dragonbagel
Summary: taking care of a very stubborn boyfriend is a difficult task, but jack makes it work. (featuring trans rhys because i'm feeling self-indulgent)based off the tumblr prompt: “if you’re not nice, i won’t let you in my blanket fort."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was from an ask meme on tumblr. hmu [there](dragonbagel.tumblr.com) if you want

> "Babe, I'm home!" Jack announced, stepping into their shared apartment.

He knew Rhys would probably be pissed at him, considering he'd worked far later than intended, but he hoped the pint of ice cream he'd picked up on the way back would smooth things over.

However, he was met with neither a kiss nor a shove from his boyfriend, both of which Jack was confident he could maneuver into evolving into the sex that both of them had gone far longer than intended without.

"Rhys?" he called again, setting his bag down onto the floor and shrugging off his coat to create a mess that he'd no doubt get yelled at about as soon as Rhys saw it.

"Hmm?" came a muffled reply, which Jack was quick to investigate.

The source of the noise was, of course, Rhys. But Rhys' location-- Jack honestly didn't even know where to start looking. The sound seemed to come from the living room, but the entire couch was covered in a mess of blankets and bedsheets.

"Uh... babe?"

"M here," Rhys replied, his voice absorbed by the linens piled on top of him.

"The hell are you doing, kitten?" Jack asked, pulling back one of the blankets to reveal Rhys' tired face. "Did you make a fortress without me?"

Rhys huffed, his disapproving look cut short by a yawn. "It's just a pile of blankets, Jack. I'm cold."

"So you made an igloo?" Jack said, snorting.

"It's not my fault you didn't finish folding the laundry," Rhys grumbled, rolling from his back onto his side and pulling the blankets closer. "And you're late."

"Damn, cupcake," Jack said, ruffling Rhys' hair. "What crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing," Rhys said, curling tighter into himself. "Just don't feel well."

"Gee, I wonder why," Jack said sarcastically as Rhys averted his gaze.

He'd tried to push aside a layer of blankets so that he could better touch/cuddle/kiss/possibly-maybe-fuck his boyfriend, but instead of one of Rhys' silly matched pajamas, the man was wearing sports shorts and a t-shirt from one of the various nerdy TV shows he watched. He was also very obviously still wearing his binder.

"You know you're not supposed to sleep in that thing," Jack said, sighing as Rhys blushed in embarrassment. "It'll mess up your ribs, kitten."

Rhys muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "who cares," to which Jack immediately responded by lightly kissing Rhys' lips.

"Come on, let's get this thing off," Jack said as he began peeling Rhys' shirt off of him. It proved to be an arduous task, what with how Rhys was still half-covered in blankets and fighting his every move.

He was eventually able to pin Rhys' arms down and slip his oversized shirt from his slight frame, but the binder proved to be an altogether new level of difficulty.

"Seriously, cupcake," Jack said, Rhys continuing to swat at his hands. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" Rhys replied, although his look of annoyance was cut short by a whimper of pain, his eyes scrunching shut and teeth worrying his lip.

Jack frowned, concern thrumming through his body at full force. Rhys was hurting, and it was Jack's job as his boyfriend to make him feel better; at least, that's how he justified lunging at Rhys and pulling his binder off over his head before Rhys had even managed to uncurl himself from a full-on fetal position.

"Jack, what the fuck?" Rhys hissed, folding his cybernetic arm over his chest to cover his now exposed breasts.

"The proper response is 'thank you'."

"Oh, screw you," Rhys said, attempting to re-surround himself in the blankets. The cramping in his lower abdomen, however, made doing anything other than moaning in pain difficult. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into the pillow, trying to find his way back to the blissful unconsciousness where he wasn't aware of how badly his body was fucking him over.

Jack began mentally going through a list of a multitude of things he could've done to make Rhys angry with him. Was it the laundry? The late night at work? He hadn't gotten home this late for, what, one, two, three weeks? Not since the time he'd had to make a longer-than-intended detour to the drug store to buy an emergency box of tampons because--

Idiot. Jack was an idiot. A complete, asshole-ish idiot that was incapable of using a calendar.

Wordlessly, Jack left the living room, returning a minute later with ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"Here," he said, helping Rhys to sit up enough so that he could swallow the medicine.

"Thanks," Rhys said, lying back down. He'd given up on trying to hide his frustratingly not flat chest, instead clutching at his abdomen.

"So, can I get in on some cuddle action?" Jack asked, trailing his finger along Rhys' jawline.

"Depends," Rhys said, to which Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Can you stop acting like a dick for five minutes? Because if you’re not nice, I won’t let you in my blanket fort."

"Ha, you just admitted it's a blanket fort!" Jack laughed, making Rhys sock him in the arm. "Sorry, sorry, I'll act nice."

"You'd better," Rhys mumbled, sliding forward on the couch so that Jack could climb on to spoon him from behind.

He sighed as he felt Jack press kisses along the side of his neck, his hand warm over Rhys' tender stomach.

"I can see why you like it in here," Jack said softly, breathing in the calming scent of Rhys' cologne.

Rhys didn't respond, instead pressing himself closer to Jack's body. He didn't mean to act like this, so stubborn and defensive, but sometimes it was the only way to deal with the fear that not only was he not man enough for himself, but man enough for Jack.

"I love you, Rhysie," Jack said, noticing the way Rhys was anxiously fidgeting in his arms. "Really, truly, I do."

"I know," Rhys said, although his tone was anything but confident.

"Seriously," Jack replied, rubbing small circles on Rhys' stomach. "I even bought you ice cream on the way home."

Rhys perked up at that. "Chocolate?"

Jack snorted. "What else would I get?"

"I dunno," Rhys shrugged. "Sometimes you act like an idiot."

"Wow, cupcake," Jack said with false shock. "I am so incredibly hurt right now."

"Yeah, yeah," Rhys said, a smile tugging at his lips, the mental and physical torment of his period pushed to the back of his thoughts. "Oh, and Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack replied, reattaching his lips to Rhys' neck.

"I love you too."


End file.
